Return to St Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts
by LAGC
Summary: When Face receives an urgent call for help from his dear Sister Catherine, the Team leaps to her aid.
1. Chapter 1

**RETURN TO ST. MARY'S- A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **ONE**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 3 Episode 11 "The Bells of St. Mary's". including but not limited to Sr. Catherine, Billy Rey King, Charlotte King, The Bells, Dave Luna, and Zeke Westerland.

Sr. Ruth and Miss Chambers are my OCs

Author's Notes: This takes place in my "A-team World" which I set up in my story "Chronicles of a Colonel". The Team has received not just pardons but full exoneration. They are free men and have established a private security company called A-team Security Co. After all, who are better trained to chase thugs than these guys.

The seed for this story was planted by Peppe1951 who requested a story about the Team and their security company.

Summary: Face receives a call for help from his dear dear Sister Catherine.

 **Return to St. Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **Chapter One: Getting the Story**

"Hello, this is A-Team Security. Templeton Peck speaking. How may we help you."

"Templeton, I'm so glad you answered the phone"

"Sister Catherine? How are you? Is everything alright?"

After a brief heavy pause, Sister replied, "I'm fine, Temp, but sadly everything is not alright. I need you and your friends. I fear we have a problem."

"I'm on my way, Sister. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

Face hung up the phone and donned his sport coat in one motion. As he exited the office he called out to Hannibal who was filing papers in the records room of their security company.

"What is it, Face. A new client?" Hannibal replied as he closed the file drawer.

"It's Sister Catherine. She's having some sort of problem and says she needs our help. I'm on my way there now to get the full story."

"I'll go with you. Just let me secure this last file. I'll meet you at your 'vette."

As promised, twenty minutes later the blue eyed pair pulled into the parking lot of St. Mary's School. Sr. Catherine met them on the entry stairs. Face took one look at the only mother he'd ever known, and was instantly grateful that Hannibal had come with him. It was only his Colonel's steadying arm upon his shoulder that kept Face from a complete rage. Sr. Catherine had a horrible bruise encompassing her left eye and cheek. Her left arm was in a sling.

"Sister! Sweet Lord! What happened? Who did this to you!" Face demanded. His gentle embrace of his dearest caretaker hiding his broiling anger.

"Ah Templeton. Hannibal. So good to have you here. Your presence is such a relief. Please come inside. I'll explain everything. I just want to ensure that none of the children hear."

Hannibal held the door as they all entered the school building and followed the elder nun into her office. The clergy woman asked her secretary to hold all her calls and refer any students to Sister Ruth or Miss Chambers. Once everyone was seated, Sister explained the situation. Face became increasingly upset as her sad tale unfolded. Hannibal kept a more level head and asked all the right questions.

"Sister Catherine, you should have called me as soon as the first incident happened." said Face.

"Well Temp, the first time we honestly thought it was simply a sorry case of vandalism. Three weeks ago the sports team bus was graffitied and the tires slashed. We notified the police. Then the concessions stand windows were shattered with thrown bricks. Now things have escalated. The vandalism is invading the school building. A few nights ago I went to investigate an odd noise in the locker room. That's how this happened." Sister explained while aiming her good hand toward her injured side.

"Some low life assaulted you!" growled Face as he leapt from his seat.

"No, not exactly, Temp. I went to investigate the noise and saw three men ruining the boys lockers in the gym. I called out that the police had been summoned and were on the way. The three hoodlums then ran out of the locker room. When they rushed through the swinging doors I didn't move quickly enough and one of the doors slammed into me and did this damage."

'The police have been alerted to all the incidents, Sister?" inquired Hannibal.

"Yes, all of them. Except for this morning's event. I called the A-team immediately after it. I felt that you men could carry it on from here."

Face halted his frustrated pacing to ask, " What happened this morning?"

Sister reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a letter. It was constructed of pasted on words and letters ripped from magazines and newspapers. She handed it to Face. He read it quickly then disdainfully passed it to Hannibal.

"Real old school criminal arts and crafts composition, Colonel."

"My, my aren't they creatively cliche." Hannibal quipped then read the note, in which the thugs threatened to blow up the stadium during next week's big baseball game if the school held their upcoming fund raiser.

"They are now threatening to hurt our children and their friends and families. I knew I needed your help." explained Sister Catherine

"And that is exactly what you have. Sister. Starting immediately." declared Hannibal. Face was already on the phone calling in Murdock and B.A.


	2. Chapter 2 Setting Up the Sting

**TWO**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 3 Episode 11 "The Bells of St. Mary's". including but not limited to St. Mary's School, Angels Guardians, Sr. Catherine, Billy Rey King, Charlotte King, The Bells, Dave Luna, and Zeke Westerland.

Sr. Ruth, Miss Chambers, Coach Boggs, Sr. Paulette, and Timothy are my OCs

Author's Notes: This takes place in my "A-team World" which I set up in my story "Chronicles of a Colonel". The Team has received not just pardons but full exoneration. They are free men and have established a private security company called A-team Security Co. After all who are better trained to chase thugs than these guys.

The seed for this story was planted by Peppe1951 who requested a story about the Team and their security company.

Summary: Sister Catherine explains the situation to the Team and Hannibal implements a plan. .

 **Return to St. Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Two: Setting Up the Sting**

Withiin a half hour the full team was assembled in Sister Catherine's office. Face was still pacing but Murdock, BA, and Hannibal were seated.

Sister further explained that the trouble began shortly after the school publicly announced its intention to upgrade their athletic fields. The plan was to renovate the baseball field and to build a new football field surrounded by a running track on the lot behind the school building. After some resistance from the city offices St. Mary's had secured the proper permits. A local architect had donated her time to draw up the design and blueprints as well as a supply list and cost estimate. Fund raising had begun in earnest. The students had hosted several weekend car washes as well as a relay walk-a-thon. The concession stand was turning a small, yet helpful, profit due to the success of the fall football team as well as this spring's baseball team.

In two weeks a Community Corporate Gala was being held in the gym. This had been a huge success as all of the tickets had been purchased by local businesses. There would also be a silent auction during the event and Sister was hopeful about the outcome of that.

As it currently stood the school had amassed about twenty-five percent of the total estimated completion costs. A ground breaking ceremony was pencilled in for Mother's Day weekend, about four weeks away.

"It was after that announcement in the neighborhood paper that the threatening note arrived." concluded Sister Catherine.

"Don't fret Sister, we will get to the bottom of this for you." assured Hannibal.

"Yes, Ma'am, no one is gonna hurt the kids or this school. I guarantee it." added BA

Murdock vehemently nodded his agreement and cast a surreptitious glance at Face. It had been a while since any of them had seen their Lieutenant this angry The Colonel shot his Pilot a subtle nod. Then Hannibal broke Face from his agitated stomping simply by reaching out a hand which, as it always did, caused Face to magically produce a cigar for their conniving Colonel.

"Ok men. We will set this up similar to when we helped Billy Rey get his sister and her band mates away from Luna and Westerland. We will embed ourselves as faculty or staff. BA you'll be the new PE instructor. I'll be a substitute teacher. Face, you'll be the director of Athletic Fund Raising and Murdock you'll be the assistant baseball coach."

"Why just the assistant coach Hannibal?" complained Murdock with an affronted expression.

"Because, Captain, it would look suspicious if Sister replaced the current head coach." explained Hannibal.

"Director of Fund Raising?" questioned Face as he was still distracted with worry for the school.

"Of course Face. While you're out scrounging funds to complete the new athletic complex you can get a feel for who in the neighborhood might have adverse feelings about the current renovations going on here at your alma mater."

"Oh a sly angle there, Colonel." acknowledged Face as his mind began to create his persona for this mission.

"Besides Lieutenant, with your skills, I'd bet dollar to donuts that you'll triple the building fund before this case is closed." Hannibal added and watched a pleased gleam flash through Face"s eyes.

Hannibal turned to BA awaiting any comment or complaint from the Big Guy. All the Colonel earned was a nod from his sergeant as he rose from his chair.

"Which direction is the PE equipment, Sister? I'd like to check out what I'll be working with." he asked respectfully. Sister gave him directions but as she walked BA to the hall she flagged down a young boy. "Timothy, please show Mr. Baracus to the school gym. He will be our PE instructor this term."

With large round brown eyes the boy sized up BA then said,"Sure thing Sister Catherine."

As BA left a young brunette approached the door.

"Excuse me, Sr. Catherine, might I have a quick moment? Its about the auction items." she asked professionally.

"Ah, hello Miss Chambers." replied the nun. Then turning to the men she smoothly made introductions. "Gentlemen this is Miss Lily Chambers. She is the staff social worker in charge of placements and adoptions of our students from Angel Guardians. She is also the volunteer head of the fund raising efforts."

All four men nodded politely at Miss Chambers as Sister continued the process.

"This is John Smith who will be covering for Sister Paulette"s history classes while she's on retreat. Mr. Murdock will be assisting Coach Boggs with the baseball team. And Mr. Peck, an alum of St. Mary's, has volunteered to collaborate with you on the fund raising campaign. Thus alleviating some of the unfair burden that we've put upon your shoulders."

"Well hello and welcome to you all." greeted Lily as she shook hands with the three men.

"Oh, and that gentleman in the hall with Timothy, was BA Baracus who will be running the PE classes this term." added Sister.

"Well I guess its a good thing I came in now. Since my question is about the auction, it's convenient that Mr. Peck is here."

"Please just call me Templeton." said Face. "I'm eager to get caught up on the work you've done so far and to jump in to help out."

It didn't pass the notice of Hannibal nor Murdock that Faceman had instantly concealed his agitated state in the presence of the attractive social worker. Even as a free and legit man, Face retained his smooth ways.

"Yes, Lily, Temp is a whiz at fund raising. Why don't you catch him up on all the progress thus far. Oh and what did you want to ask me, Dear?"

"Well why don't I hash it out with Mr. Peck first Sister. I'm sure you need to get Mr Murdock and Mr. Smith acclimated. We can come back later to discuss things with you."

Sister nodded approvingly as Face and Lily left the office.

"She is a wonderful woman, so dedicated to our orphans. I'm so happy that she'll be able to pass the fund raising duties off to Temp. Its really been a burden on her as she has so many responsibilities as our Placement Counselor.

Sister then took Murdock to meet Coach Boggs who seemed a bit confused at having a volunteer assistant coach suddenly appear but rolled with it nonetheless. Then she took Hannibal to Sister Paulette's room and showed him her lesson plans for the upcoming week. Hannibal was personally pleased to see that the class was in the middle of a unit about U.S. Grant and his presidency. He admitted to Sister that Grant had always been a hero of his.

Fortunately by this time it was 3:30 and the majority of the students had left the building. In light of the recent threats Sister had decreed that no one was to linger without an assigned purpose or staff supervision. BA and Hannibal waited in the PE office for Murdock to be done with baseball practice and for Face to return from Miss Chambers office. By 4 o'clock all the men were seated around BA's new desk.

"Well I observed no questionables or hostiles loitering about the practice field, Colonel." reported Murdock.

"The gym equipment hasn't been too damaged either. Its just sort of old, but it will do. The lockers in the boys room took a beating though." BA said.

"Based on the fund raising records. The local businesses have been quite generous and supportive of the school's efforts. I didn't see any red flags. I'll dig deeper tomorrow." Face commented.

"I've done a perimeter sweep and there are several weaknesses. I think we'd be wise to keep a security detail here overnight. We can work it in two man shifts." declared Hannibal. "I already filled in Sister Catherine."

With that the Team returned to their headquarters to gather up the tools and supplies they'd need.


	3. Chapter 3 Nighttime Troubles

**THREE**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 3 Episode 11 "The Bells of St. Mary's". including but not limited to St. Mary's School, Angels Guardians, Sr. Catherine, Billy Rey King, Charlotte King, The Bells, Dave Luna, and Zeke Westerland.

Sr. Ruth, Miss Chambers, Coach Boggs, Sr. Paulette, and Timothy are my OCs

Author's Notes: This takes place in my "A-team World" which I set up in my story "Chronicles of a Colonel". The Team has received not just pardons but full exoneration. They are free men and have established a private security company called A-team Security Co. After all who are better trained to chase thugs than these guys.

The seed for this story was planted by Peppe1951 who requested a story about the Team and their security company.

Summary: The Team begins to implement their plan while things escalate at St. Mary's School.

 **Return to St. Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **Nighttime Troubles**

By six o'clock, Murdock and Face returned to cover the first shift. BA and Hannibal would relieve them at midnight, but were currently catching some sleep in a motel a block away. Murdock and Face set about working out a patrol pattern. They did an initial sweep of the school, sport fields, and spectator areas as a pair. They had decided that after this first run-through it"d be best to split up so they could cover more area simultaneously.

While they explored the interior of the school, Face reminisced about his time there. He pointed out which classrooms had been his. They paused at the trophy case and Murdock teased Face about his teenage football hero day; just like he had several years ago when the Team had first seen the photograph of Face, in his number 8 jersey, posing for his All City Quarterback award. Face wistfully pointed out the hidden place behind the main stairwell where he stole his first kiss, from "Jennie Beth Johnson. A sassy redhead." Both men had lingered respectfully under the portrait of Father David Magill.

Suddenly Face announced, "I can't stand it that this school is being threatened. That some thugs are attacking it. St. Mary's is so much more than just a school. Its the closest thing to security and normal life for so many of the kids here. Its my …childhood."

"Don't worry Buddy. We're here now. We'll fix everything." Murdock assured as he patted his friend's back.

Once the duo was reacquainted with the property they turned on their walkie talkies and split up. Murdock patrolled the grounds only by the light of the moon. Inside Face was relying on the dim illumination of the sporadic security lights. This was Hannibal's orders. Of course the primary purpose of the watch was to protect the school property but if they could catch a thug in the process, well as Hannibal had put it, "That would be NICE. So, we make like shadows men."

All was quiet until about 11:30. That's when Murdock heard an unwelcome noise coming from the direction of the concession stand. Recognizing the sound he instantly called Face over the radios.

"Faceman, hurry your designer slacks out here and bring the big fire extinguisher."

"Roger that! Where exactly are you, Murdock?"

"Approaching the concession stand. Looks like it's cooking, Muchacho."

Murdock ran toward the snack shack with his pistol drawn. He got there just in time to see the tail lights of a dark sedan speed off. He holstered his weapon and went for the garden hose nearby. He turned on the tap and began to douse the flames. Barely a minute later Face rushed up and set to work with the extinguisher. Suddenly both men heard a fright-filled scream from inside the structure.

"Faceman! Someone is inside!" hollered Murdock.

"Help! Help! I'm trapped! Somebody help!"

"Dear God! it's a child, Murdock!"

"Keep using the hose, Face. Give me the extinguisher."

Murdock grabbed the can from Face and ran to the stand's door. He broke off the padlock by striking it with the base of the extinguisher and rushed in. Emptying the can as he entered.

Smoke billowed from the door and Murdock came stumbling out carrying a young boy. Hannibal and BA arrived just as he emerged.

"Hey! That's Timothy!" growled BA as he took the boy from Murdock's arms.

"What was he doing in there?" Hannibal wondered aloud.

"Hey! I could use a little help here!" Face hollered.

Just then the LA fire department arrived. Hannibal had dialed 911 from the van as soon as Face had radioed in an SOS to the Colonel. The firefighters made quick work of the small blaze and their EMT worked on Timothy.

"He's gonna be just fine. No burns and only minimal smoke. If he does develop a cough though get him to his doctor immediately" said the EMT.

"Thanks, man. I have a feeling that Sr. Catherine is going to want him to see the doctor no matter tomorrow." said BA.

When Timothy began to complain the Big Guy quickly shut him down, "You're going to your doctor tomorrow and that's final. I'm taking you myself, Little Brother."

"Timothy, why were you in that shed?" asked Hannibal.

The boy simply starred past the Colonel and refused to reply.

Face, who had been conferring with the firefighters, supplied Timothy's answer,

"He was camping out in there. The LAFD found his bedroll. They thought perhaps he'd started the fire."

Timothy looked terrified at this explanation. Face tossed a smokey sleeping bag at the boy's feet and said, "Relax kid, I set them straight. Murdock saw the arsonists speed off."

"Why were you sleeping in the concession stand, Tim?" Hannibal tried a second time. Again his inquiry was met by an empty gaze.

Face rolled his eyes and hypothesized, "He ran off from a foster placement."

"What would you know about that!" snarled Timothy.

"Plenty kid, did it twice myself at your age." Face ruefully answered. Tim looked dumbfounded.

"Hannibal, you're gonna want to see this." Murdock's call broke the awkward sudden silence that had fallen among the group.

"What do you have, Captain?" replied Hannibal

Murdock handed Hannibal a paper. "I found it nailed to the trash can near the stand. I guess the bad guys wanted it found unburned."

It was a note done up in the same patchwork lettering as the other one. "Do not hold the Gala. Do not build the sports field. If you try the school will be the next to burn."

The Team, with Timothy in tow, loaded into the van and drove over to Sr Catherine's quarters at Angels Guardians. Surprisingly they were greeted at the door by a frantic Lily and nun.

"TIMOTHY!" Both women exclaimed.

"Where have you been, child?"cried out Sister "We've been looking for you."

"Why weren't you with the Shillings?" Lily gently demanded.

"Why are you with Mr. Smith? In fact why are you all here? Oh my God something dreadful has happened!" stammered the nun as she processed the scene in front of her.

"Now, now, Sister Catherine. Everything is under control and everyone is ok. Here have a seat." Face soothingly said as he led her to the bench in the foyer. "We'll explain everything."

Hannibal told the women about the evening's events and results. He concluded by saying, "The snack shack is still safe to use, fortunately the fire was set in the back corner away from the stock and equipment."

"I'll repair the singed wood before school begins tomorrow. Murdock will help." BA promised.

The women were horrified at the news of the fire and distraught that Tim had been trapped inside the burning structure.

"Timothy, why were you there?!" The authority in Sister's voice demanded a response.

After a brief pause Tim admitted, "I wanted to protect the school. I overheard you telling these guys about the threats. I just wanted to help. Didn't think the Schillings would notice me gone."

With her initial shock wearing off, the nun hugged the boy and sent him off to bed in his old dormitory room. His protests at her declaration of a doctor's examination in the morning were squelched by BA's reiteration that he'd drive Tim to the pediatrician himself.

Lily had been listening quietly to all the conversations.

"You guys aren't just new staff are you? Wait…Smith, Peck, Murdock, Baracus?"

"Yes Miss Chambers, you might have heard of us. We are The A-team. We are working at St. Mary's to find the culprit behind the recent attacks and threats against the school." Hannibal interrupted her thoughts.

"Sister! You didn't tell me about any threats."

"Lily, dear, you have enough to worry about. School security is on my shoulders."

"No, Sister Catherine. School security is in our hands." promised Face.


	4. Chapter 4 Morning Revelations

**FOUR**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 3 Episode 11 "The Bells of St. Mary's". including but not limited to St. Mary's School, Angels Guardians, Sr. Catherine, Billy Rey King, Charlotte King, The Bells, Dave Luna, and Zeke Westerland.

Sr. Ruth, Miss Chambers, Coach Boggs, Sr. Paulette, and Timothy are my OCs

Author's Notes: This takes place in my "A-team World" which I set up in my story "Chronicles of a Colonel". The Team has received not just pardons but full exoneration. They are free men and have established a private security company called A-team Security Co. After all who are better trained to chase thugs than these guys.

The seed for this story was planted by Peppe1951 who requested a story about the Team and their security company.

Summary: Face makes connections.

 **Return to St. Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Four: Morning Revelations**

The next morning dawned all too quickly. The four soldiers awoke and made their preparations for the day, then piled into the van and headed off to school. Face went directly to the fund raising records and building plans to try to ferret out a clue to the identity of the Big Bad. Hannibal set off toward his classroom to set up for his "epic lesson plan."

BA shook his head and said, "Man, Lesson Plans? What do you actually know about teaching?"

"Lots BA! Lots!" replied Hannibal, when he saw the doubt in BA's eyes, Hannibal added, "I taught the three of you how to be soldiers didn't I?"

BA simply nodded his defeat. Then he rumbled, "Come on Murdock. I promised Sr. Catherine that we would fix the Shack before school opens today. Later I have to take her and Tim to the doctors office."

"Right behind you Big Guy. Carpentry is yet another of my hidden skills. We will repair the Snack Shack to its grandest glory."

Sensing that Murdock was winding up to a crescendo BA stopped abruptly and spun. While his his chains were still swinging he grabbed Murdock's collar and growled, "Don't be starting with none of your fool jibber jabber, Murdock! We are gonna be working with hammers and saws and I don't want none of your foolishness making me crazy like you."

Murdock raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and the two men stomped off toward the concession stand.

A half hour later, Face was still in Sr. Catherine's office scouring the records when the nun and Timothy strode in. Sister looked determined and the boy looked pensive.

"Timothy have a seat on the sofa. I have a few morning routine things I must accomplish but I want to talk with you about last night when my chores are done. Just wait here for me."

The boy compliantly, albeit sulkily, plopped onto the couch.

"Oh good morning, Templeton. My, you seem entrenched in your task." she greeted Face as she spotted him.

"Ah, um, yes Sister. But I can clear out if you need your office." said Face as he stood up.

"No, no, my boy. You're fine where you are. I will return in a bit. Tim, please be prepared to share your thoughts with me."

The boy simply cast her a very cautious glance. Once the nun was safely down the hall, Tim walked over to the table where Face was working.

"Whatcha looking at?" he challenged.

Without raising his eyes Face replied, "Documents and plans for the new sports fields. As well as the records of people and businesses that have donated to the building fund."

"Why are ya doin' that?" Tim asked as he leaned in closer.

"I'm hoping to find a clue about who is causing the damages to the school and or why?" answered Face.

"Why does the WHY matter?"

At this question, Face made full eye contact with Tim, "Because, knowing 'why' someone does something helps you understand the person. Once you have that knowledge then you know how to stop the thug … or help the kid."

"Sr. Catherine told me you went here. That's you in that football picture in the hallway case ain't it?"

"Yes that's me. I went here, and I lived at Angels Guardians." Face admitted matter-of-factly.

"Oh….was Sr. C. here when you were?"

"Oh yes she was. You can probably say she raised me."

"How'd ya guess I took off from a foster house. Were ya talking true when you said you'd done it yourself?"

"I knew, because yes, I had done it myself. I know why I did it, but I bet Sister wants to know why you did. First off were the Schillings mistreating you? That's really important because I'm guessing you aren't the only kid there." prompted Faceman

"Oh no, they treated me, us all, fine and fair. It's nothing like that….I just didn't want to be there. I'm needed here and at AG. Besides ain't no point in living in a foster house." Tim glumly replied.

"Yeah, I know. Fosters aren't families, so what's the point in pretending. Might as well be at the orphanage at least that is what it is." commiserated Face.

Timothy's dark eyes gleamed with astonishment and camaraderie. "Yeah, that's right. That's why. You really do understand, Mister Peck."

"Ah just call me, Face. You can tell Sister Catherine this you know. She'll understand, just like she did with me. Believe me, she really does care about you. Have you known here long?"

"I came two years ago. I was ten. Been in a bunch of temp placements before. How 'bout you? How old were you?"

"Me? I was about five."

Before the kindred orphans could say anything else, Sister Catherine returned. She gave each of them a gentle smile and said, "Tim, I'll leave it up to you. Do you feel ready to talk with me now, or would you rather go off to classes. We can talk when we go to the doctors this afternoon with Mr. Baracus."

"Um I guess later Sister. I'm not avoiding you or nothing. But we can talk later."

"Ok son. Off to science class then."

Once the boy left, the nun came to look over Face's shoulders at the papers he was studying. She nodded thoughtfully and placed a caring hand upon Faceman's shoulder,

"Thank you, Templeton."

"I haven't done anything worth a thank you yet, Sister. I still haven't discovered a red flag or any clue in these files." replied Face humbly.

"No, no, Dear. Not for the case. For Timothy."

Face glanced up at his childhood guardian and said, " Murdock pulled him out the of the Shack."

"Oh Tempketin, stop being evasive! I mean the conversation you just had with him. I heard it from the hall. You just did more good in five minutes than I could have in five hours."

Face smiled nonchalantly, "Sometimes it just takes a orphan to understand an orphan"

Just then the moment was interrupted by grumbles and wails. Murdock and BA were clomping down the hall. Face and Sr. Catherine went to the threshold to see what was going on. BA was limping a bit, favoring his left foot while Murdock was fluttering and hopping around nervously.

"I'm sorry Big Guy. But you zigged when I thought you were gonna zag. Here let me help you walk."

Murdock swooped in to support BA but then grouchy man waved him off with his gold clad hands. "Stay back. I don't need you to carry me Suc…" BA halted his tirade when he spotted the Principal and Lieutenant.

Both he and Murdock came to an abrupt standstill. Face stifled a giggle while Sister inquired about BA's foot.

"The Foo..., Murdock, dropped a 2x4 on my toes." BA declared.

"I'm taking him to the school nurse right now, Sister C. to get an ice pack. And maybe a feel-better popsicle" added Murdock.

"Man! I ain't gonna need no popsicle. That foolishness is your bag, not mine." BA snarled at the Pilot.

Then in a much more respectful tone he announced,"The concession stand is all repaired and ready for business, Sister. We even fixed the serving window after we noticed that it kept getting stuck in the slide track."

Sister thanked the two repair men and gave them directions to the infirmary. She then went to the intercom to make morning announcements and lead the opening prayer. Face made his preparations to go out door to door to meet the donors and solicit new ones.

Less than two hours later Face had drummed up another two thousand dollars in pledges from new businesses and inspired two established donors to increase their gifts by twenty percent. Feeling rather pleased, Face found himself in the office of the CEO of Damon Construction Inc. While waiting for the CEO to appear, he studied the adornments and details of the office looking for insights about the person he was about to meet. The office didn't give away much. It was quite impersonal and seemed decorated directly from a catalogue picture spread. No framed photographs of loved ones, diplomas, or award certificates. There wasn't even a name plate on the desk. "Good thing I got the guy's name from his secretary. Geez, I've set up warmer offices to run a scam." Face muttered to himself.

Just then the door opened and in strutted a man wearing a grey Armani suit. He was trailed by his slightly frantic secretary. She was trying to announce Face's presence. The CEO met her frenzied report with a curt disapproving dismissal and an order for a cup of coffee.

Face stood up with an extended hand, "Good morning, Mr. Scott, my name is Templeton Peck, I am here on behalf of Saint Mary's School. We are endeavoring to repair and expand our athletic fields."

"St. Mary's!? Oh that's the run down school on the corner of Logan and Xavier, right?"he answered curtly shaking Face's hand limply and only out of obligation.

Face's open smile faltered a bit at this greeting.

"Um yes it's the school on that corner. It's a fine school. It does wonderful work and provides an excellent education to many of the local children. Currently we are revitalizing our athletic fields. It's a truly needed project as our sports teams are proving to be contenders in the All-City rankings."

"Oh I see. You're here trying to scrounge some money from this company. Well let me stop you Mr. Peck. I don't squander my time so I won't waste yours. It's a corporate policy that specific offices not get involved in private interactions with local organizations be they for profit or for charity. So I am not able to appease you. If you are so inclined you can contact our parent company at the central headquarters in Hartford, CT. My secretary, Ms Westernan, can provide you with the contact info."

As he finished his diatribe, Scott, opened his office door and gestured Face out. Recognizing that he had no recourse Face took the not so subtle hint. "Well, good day then, Mr. Scott." Face said as he exited and eyed the CEO carefully. The door was unceremoniously shut behind him. A quick stop by Miss Westerman's desk supplied Face with the name and address for the alluded to parent company. Something about the name rang familiar. Face then made his way over to the public library to look into this Connecticut based corporation.


	5. Chapter 5: Afternoon Adventures

**FIVE**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 3 Episode 11 "The Bells of St. Mary's". including but not limited to St. Mary's School, Angels Guardians, Sr. Catherine, Billy Rey King, Charlotte King, The Bells, Dave Luna, and Zeke Westerland.

Timothy, Lily Chambers, Coach Boggs, Sr. Ruth, Sr. Paulette, Mr. Scott, and Ms Westerland are my OCs, as are any of the assorted students at St. Mary's

Author's Notes: This takes place in my "A-team World" which I set up in my story "Chronicles of a Colonel". The Team has received not just pardons but full exoneration. They are free men and have established a private security company called A-team Security Co. After all who are better trained to chase thugs than these guys.

The seed for this story was planted by Peppe1951 who requested a story about the Team and their security company.

Summary: Hannibal stages an epic lesson. Face makes a discovery.

 **Return to St. Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Five: Afternoon Adventures**

Face returned to St. Mary's just as the younger students were heading out to lunch recess. He dodged children eagerly running out to the playground as he climbed the entry steps. Sr. Mary and Miss Chambers were at the doorway supervising the stampede. He flashed a dazzling smile up to the ladies as he ascended the granite staircase. Sister Catherine instantly recognized the triumphant gleam in his blue eyes.

"Oh, Templeton. I know that look. You have good news." greeted the nun.

"I do, Sister. You're going to like my news as well, Lily." replied Face.

Both ladies looked at him expectantly.

"I signed up Baxter Boots and Howard's Hardware at one thousand a piece. Also Gregg's Bakery and Books-a-Plenty have upped their pledges."

"Wow. That's awesome! I've been trying to meet with Howard's for weeks." exclaimed Lily.

Face smiled beguiling at her praise. "Do either of you ladies know where Hannibal is? I have to update him on the case."

"Have you discovered anything?" asked Sister

"Possibly. I want to run it past Hannibal first to see if he agrees with my theory. I promise to update you as soon as I'm sure." answered Face.

"He's out in the empty field with his ninth grade class. Something about reenacting some of General Grant's best battle strategies." Lily said.

Face thanked the women and headed off toward the "battlefield" Part of him was curious to see what his Colonel had cooked up but another piece was a bit terrified. "Hannibal, on the jazz, with twenty fourteen year olds. What could go wrong?" he thought to himself. On route to the field he met up with Murdock and BA. They too were off to see what mayhem Hannibal was orchestrating.

"Good to see that you're not limping any longer, BA." Face teased.

"Yeah. Lucky for him, the Fool didn't do any permanent damage." he replied while Murdock looked sheepishly relieved.

"Do either of you know what the Colonel is up to?" asked Face.

Everyone shrugged then continued on to the field. There they were met with quite a spectacle. The student were all wearing either purple or orange bandanas tied around their arms. They were brandishing self crafted styrofoam weaponry. Hannibal was earnestly giving instructions.

"Oh no, field maneuvers! Hannibal has them engaged in war games!" exclaimed BA.

"Well the Colonel always told us that we could read theory of tactics and strategies until our eyes bled but if we couldn't put it into action on the battlefield it'd be our chests that bled." Murdock explained somberly. Then in a lighter tone he added, "Besides, we all know how Hannibal idolizes U.S. Grant. How couldn't he not plan a reenactment?."

Face added worriedly,"I still have a scar on my shin from one of Hannibal's immersive lessons from back when I first joined the Team."

By this point they were close enough to overhear Hannibal's instructions. "Okay kids here goes. Half of you are the Purple Platoon, the other half are the Orange Army. Now armed with your styrofoam weapons, and the two Grant quotes, you will design and implement a mock war battle."

"What two quotes, Mr. Smith?" piped up a clearly distracted boy.

"The ones from our classroom lecture Sherman." Hannibal said with displeasure. "Fundamental survival lesson Number One: ALWAYS pay attention to EVERYTHING. Fortunately for you I've given a written copy of the quotes to each of your generals. General Dean you're in command of the Orange Army. General Jane you're leading the Purples. Go to opposite sides of the field. You'll have 10 minutes to design your strategy, operations, and tactics. Upon my whistle let the battle begin." instructed Hannibal.

The student dispersed, some more enthusiastically than others.

Face, Murdock, and BA approached a smiling Hannibal. "Which quotes did you provide the recruits with, Sir." Murdock formally asked.

"Ah a couple of my favorites: 'The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving.' and 'In every battle there comes a time when both sides consider themselves beaten, then he who continues the attack, wins.'"

"Oh no…those two…talk about bringing back memories of team basic training from when we were overseas! Damn, Hannibal, you hollered those two quotes at us night and day for a week." complained Face.

"Man, I could hear them in my dreams. Actually wrote them, accidentally, in one of my letters home to Mama." BA reminisced

Hannibal only grinned wickedly. "And they have never failed us since. Makes every job a piece of cake."

All three of his men groaned their disagreement. But then turned their attention to the students at work.

"Ah nice. Looks like General Jane understood the classroom lecture well. Grant was all about tempo. Hit the enemy hard, fast, and persistently. NICE. She isn't even waiting for the ten minute planning period to expire she's already moving her troops."

"Looks like she's going through the front door with a half pincer, Colonel. Have you been lecturing them on your methods too?" Murdock added.

Within ten minutes, with much yelling and styrofoam swatting, the Purple troops had overwhelmed the Oranges. General Dean offered up an unconditional surrender which was magnanimously accepted by General Jane.

As the troops began to leave the field one teen suddenly stopped and picked up something from the ground. She excitedly showed her friend and the two came running over to Hannibal,

"Mr. Smith, we just found this in the field." said Kerry as she passed her find over to the teacher.

It was a wallet. Face immediately took it from Hannibal and began to search it.

"Mr. Smith! You need to come here right now," hollered a boy named Kevin.

The alarmed tone of his voice propelled all four men to rush toward the student. His classmates were gathering around Kevin and Hannibal directed them to all "Stand down."

BA translated this by telling the confused kids to "Back away and give us teachers some room."

Kevin pointed down to a gun lying in the weeds.

"Ok class this is enough field work for today. For your homework tonight you'll need to write an assessment of the triumphs and failures of your 'enemy's troops'. Class dismissed to your next period." Hannibal said to restore some normalcy to the nervous class.

Picking up on Hannibal's intent BA calmly stated, "That's actually perfect, Mr. Smith. They have my class now. All of you. Off to the gym. Assemble on the bleachers."

"But what about our discoveries? "objected Kevin

"What do they mean?" Jane chimed in.

"Don't none of you bother with those things. Mr Smith and the other men will handle it. You all did the right thing showing us right away. I'm going to make sure that Sr. Catherine hears how smart you all were. Now get to the gym." BA said authoritatively.

"Mr. Baracus why don't you lead your class into the gym. And I'll follow along since I am covering your class today so you can drive Sr. Catherine to her appointment." BA nodded his approval and thanks to Murdock and off they all went.

Face and Hannibal began to inspect the finds. Hannibal donned his leather gloves before he picked up the gun. He disengaged the ammunition and inspected it for any clues.

"Just your standard .38." he said to Face. "I wonder when this was dropped?"

"The night the locker room was attacked? The assailants ran off this way." speculated Face

"What does the wallet tell us?" asked Hannibal.

"A name ….Wallace Westerman." stated Face. "And I know someone with that last name."

******about two hours later*********

School had just let out when Sr Catherine returned from the pediatrician with Timothy and BA. The boy had received a clean bill of health from the doctor. Everyone was glad to hear that. The group, sans Timothy, gathered in Sister Catherine's office and brought her up to date on the case. She was beyond grateful that the four men had been present when the gun was recovered. She was also thankful that it was found by responsible older students who had the sense not to touch it. She fretted about what might have happened if one of the younger children had discovered it. The Team comforted her by reminding her that "what ifs" are just that "ifs" and weren't worth her energy. She felt much better when she left to join Tim who was in Lily's office. The social worker would be driving them home to Angel's Guardians.

Face laid out all the information he had uncovered and his suspicions about the Damon Construction Co. He described how rude the CEO Mr. Scott had been and the coincidence that Scott's secretary had the same last name as the guy whose wallet they had recovered.

"Westerman is not a common surname. This can't be random." commented Murdock.

Face was flipping through the white pages phone book and suddenly said, "Here's a possibility, a listing for a W. Westerman. Hannibal, read off the address from the driver's license please."

"1212 East Mockingbird Drive." Hannibal supplied

"Bingo! I best be returning this fellow's wallet wouldn't you say?" suggested Face, a scam dancing across his eyes.

"Take Murdock with you. We don't know what you'll be walking into. Besides it might be better to not let the secretary see you."

"Ok Colonel. What will you be up to?" asked. Face

"BA and I are gonna tail Scott and see what snake hole he leads us to. Once you two make contact with Wallet Wallace get back here to patrol. I don't want to leave this place defenseless."

"Understood, Colonel." Murdock replied as he and Face left the office.

 **Additional Author Notes:**

Source of U.S. Grant's quotes:  authors/ulysses_s_grant

Historical reference material source

.edu/articles/us-grant-and-operations-0

**US GRANT and Operations as printed in the Ohio State University eHistory page.


	6. Chapter 6: Snooping and Tracking

**SIX**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 3 Episode 11 "The Bells of St. Mary's". including but not limited to St. Mary's School, Angels Guardians, Sr. Catherine, Billy Rey King, Charlotte King, The Bells, Dave Luna, and Zeke Westerland.

Timothy, Miss Chambers, Coach Boggs, Sr. Ruth, Sr. Paulette, Mr. Scott, and Ms Westerman, Wallace Westerman are my OCs as are any of the assorted students at St. Mary's.

Author's Notes: Hi Readers Just wanted to apologize for the extended time between chapter updates. It's been a bit crazy here. My husband had a medical event - Thankfully he's all better now. That was quickly followed by family visits and holiday hecticness. Understandable that my muse flew the coop for a bit

The seed for this story was planted by Peppe1951 who requested a story about the Team and their security company.

Summary: Armed with good leads and a solid clue, the Team sets off on recon missions.

 **Return to St. Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **Chapter 6: Snooping and Tracking ...**

Face and Murdock set off to 1212 Mockingbird Lane to see what they could unearth by returning the wallet to Wallace Westerman. BA and Hannibal set off to tail Scott but first they had a stop to make.

As BA pulled up to the curb at their first destination he muttered, "Man! It's been a year but it still feels so weird doing this without sneakin' or frettin' "

"I know what you mean Big Guy. But we've certainly earned it." replied Hannibal as he held open the door of the LAPD headquarters and motioned BA in.

When the desk sergeant asked the purpose of their visit, Hannibal replied, "We need to speak with Commissioner Ed Maloney."

"Does he know to expect you?" asked the desk clerk. His haughty tone implying he wouldn't let the men past.

"We have a standing appointment. Just tell him Hannibal and BA are here." The Colonel confidently ordered.

The officer unhurriedly picked up his phone and dialed the Commissioner's extension. He dutifully relayed Hannibal's message. Based upon the changes in his physical demeanor Hannibal guessed that Maloney was tearing him down for not simply allowing the A-team members into his office. The now slightly dejected officer looked at the pair and said, "The commissioner said to come right down. I'll walk you to his office."

"Just stay in your seat, Sucker. We know the way." rumbled BA as he flung open the hall door.

"Like I said ….a standing appointment." snarked Hannibal as he followed BA.

"Well guys. What brings you by today? Sorry about the desk sergeant, he's a transfer." greeted Ed Maloney in his gravely no nonsense voice. The three men exchanged handshakes.

"Well Ed first we need to turn this in." Hannibal said as he placed the dismantled gun on the commissioner's desk. "We will need a fingerprint analysis ID too."

"Some thug dropped it at St Mary's School. Sucker was running off after trashing the gym lockers. The lowlife dropped it in the back field where the kids play." BA explained.

"What's this about the school?" said Maloney. He had already bagged the weapon and was reaching for his phone. Hannibal and BA held off further discussion as Maloney ordered a beat cop to come to fetch the gun and bring it to the lab.

Then Hannibal quickly brought Maloney up to speed on the case. The Commissioner listened professionally and asked if the Team needed any further police assistance. Hannibal politely declined saying that the fingerprint ID would suffice for now. The men parted ways with another handshake and pledges to keep each other in-the-loop. With that piece of their mission complete BA drove the van to a prime surveillance perch near Damon Construction and waited for their quarry to exit.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oh Faceman. So what's the scam when we get to Wallet Wally's abode." queried Murdock. He clutched his beloved baseball cap protectively against the wind gush as Face sped down the highway. It seemed to the Captain that Face was using autopilot as he aimed his 'vette down the asphalt.

Murdock's question seemed to break Face from his reverie. Momentarily his gazed blankly at Murdock. Giving his head, and mind, a cleansing shake, Face replied, "Oh pretty straight forward. I'm going to knock on his door to return the wallet I found on the sidewalk. Then I'll get myself invited in so I can do a quick recon."

"What about me, Muchacho?"

"That, Murdock, is the trickier more exciting part." replied Face with his devilish grin flashing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It has been about an hour since BA had parked the van, partially concealed behind a dumpster, and Hannibal was fidgety. Their quarry had not appeared. Just as the Colonel was about to scheme a way into Damon Co, Scott materialized in the doorway of the building.

Scott strode arrogantly to his shiny BMW. He got in and checked his hair in the rear view mirror. Made a quick call from the car phone. It didn't seem to be a pleasant conversation. He slammed the receiver down, slapped the steering wheel then drove off. He rudely cut into traffic and sped off.

BA started up the van and skillfully began the pursuit. He held back enough to conceal their presence yet kept the Beemer in clear sight.

"Looks like he's heading to the highway,Hannibal." BA declared.

"That appears to be a safe assumption, Sergeant. Wish I could have heard that phone call"

"Well we couldn't bug the car since we didn't know which one belonged to that Sucka."

"I know that BA. Just stick with him. He's taking the on ramp."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Face undid his top button and pulled open his tie. He then tugged up his shirt to give him a slightly day-worn look. He quickly checked his appearance in the car window reflection. Murdock nodded indicating that Face had achieved the "tired midlevel office worker" persona he was going for. Then Face walked across the street and approached 1212 East Mockingbird Dr.

The con-man made a clear show of double checking the mailbox address against the wallet ID. Once this was accomplished Face walked up to the door of the nondescript one story ranch and rang the doorbell.

A ragged smoke tarnished voice hesitantly called out, "Who is it?"

Face replied, "Dwayne Dawson."

A small peep window slid open, a wary eye appeared,"Who are you? And why are you here?"

Donning a simple dull smile Face responded, "If you're Wallace Westerman I believe I've found your wallet."

This elicited a surprised gasp from the man behind the door followed by the sounds of a series of locks being undone. The door then swung open. Face finally saw the entirety of Wallace Westerman. Face quickly noted that Wallace looked too scrawny to be your typical muscle-for-hire thug. His right arm hung awkwardly at his side and it was with much effort that he raised it to shake Face's extended hand.

"Ooh looks like your arm is giving you some pain." commented 'Dwayne'

"Um yeah a bit I guess."

"Did you take a fall or something?" 'Dwayne' pried while trying to scan the house behind Wallace.

"Um um not really. Um I banged against a stuck swinging door." answered the mark distractedly

Face had to remind himself to keep focus and maintain character as he realized that the stuck door was more than likely the door that bludgeoned Sister Catherine.

"You said you had my wallet?"

"Oh um yes right here." Face held up the pleather billfold.

"Where'd ya find it Mister?"

"Oh feel free to call me Dwayne, friend. I found it in a gutter downtown." Face answered vaguely while innocently ignoring Wallace's outstretched palm. With some simple squirming, Face had manipulated his mark into opening his door wide and providing a fine view of the entire living room. Some papers on the battered coffee table and a portrait above the lumpy sofa caught Faceman's attention.

Face made a move to pass Wallace the wallet then suddenly and loudly he succumbed to a tremendous toe curling sneeze that had him propel the wallet past Westerman and onto the middle of the living room floor. While Westerman recoiled from the sneeze, Face plunged after the wallet. He apologized for the sneeze and for dropping the billfold.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here allow me to pick it up for you." Face hurriedly mumbled.

"You really don't need to."

"Oh I insist." Face dropped to his knees to snatch up the wallet. On his way up he used the coffee table for leverage. Another bold sneeze gave him a chance to check out the portrait in question.

By this time Westerman had recovered his self control and quickly seized the wallet from Face.

"Well thank you for retuning my wallet. Rare to find an honest do-Gooder these days. But you knocked just as I was about to go to my second shift. So I really don't have time to chat."

Face took the hint. Besides he had gotten all the info he needed and Murdock should have had enough opportunity to pull off his part of the mission.

 _ **Additional Author's note:***************************J**_

 _Ed Maloney is a character from Season 1 Episode 4 -A Small and Deadly War and as such is the property of Stephen J. Cannell and Assiciates._


	7. Chapter 7:Many Answers are In

**SEVEN**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 3 Episode 11 "The Bells of St. Mary's". including but not limited to St. Mary's School, Angels Guardians, Sr. Catherine, Billy Rey King, Charlotte King, The Bells, Dave Luna, and Zeke Westerland.

Timothy, Miss Chambers, Coach Boggs, Sr. Ruth, Sr. Paulette, Mr. Scott, and Ms Westerman, Wallace Westerman are my OCs as are any of the assorted students at St. Mary's.

Author's Notes: This takes place in my "A-team World" which I set up in my story "Chronicles of a Colonel". The Team has received not just pardons but full exoneration. They are free men and have established a private security company called A-team Security Co. After all who are better trained to chase thugs than these guys.

The seed for this story was planted by Peppe1951 who requested a story about the Team and their security company.

Summary: The pieces finally form the puzzle picture.

 **Return to St. Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Seven: Many Answers Are In**

BA deftly followed Scott onto the freeway. After about fifteen minutes they exited and began to navigate a road thick with restaurants. Scott pulled into the lot of one called Jack's Steakhouse. BA continued past the lot then circled back from the next block. He parked the van on a side street behind Jack's.

"Ok Big Guy. You know the drill. You handle the Beemer. I'll go see what Scottie Boy has ordered for din din."

BA nodded, reached into the back of the van, then exited with a small nylon bag. Hannibal donned an auburn wig and dark aviator glasses then walked into the steakhouse.

He approached the hostess and placed a "to go" order. She advised him that the order would be ready in fifteen minutes so he asked for directions to the men's room and made his way to it. Spotting Scott was a piece of cake for he was standing at a table occupied by a stunning blond. Hannibal quickly surmised that she was Miss Westerman, Scott's secretary. Face had provided a spot on detailed description of her. Hannibal could easily understand how her appearance had seared an image into his Lieutenant's memory.

At first Hannibal assumed he was witnessing a tryst. It quickly became evident that romance was not on their menu. This was a business meeting. The body language at the table clearly showed that it was Miss Westerman who held the power, a fact that was quite interesting to Hannibal. He snuck into a booth next to, yet hidden from, their table. There he could easily eavesdrop without being detected.

"Well it's about time you showed up." she said coldly.

"Hey, blame your idiot brother for that. I had to stay at the office calling in all sorts of favors because that dipstick lost his gun running away from that ancient nun at that rundown charity school. It wasn't easy finding trustworthy muscle to sneak back into that school to search and clean up." retorted Scott.

"Yes my brother is a complete careless dolt. But you're the jackass for sending him on the search and seize trip to begin with. He couldn't find his eyebrows with his own two hands! And you sent him in to find the target! NOW, not only have we NOT found the package but we've lost hard incriminating evidence at the scene!

"Well for Pete's sake! He was looking for a 2 foot by 2 foot framed record. Its not like I sent him in to find a pearl in an oyster! If he hadn't made so much damn noise that nun never would have heard him. I still don't see why we simply can't just bid for the damn thing at that stupid auction. Why do we need to swipe it?"

"Because we can't have any public ties to it. No one can know that I have it! Honestly why the hell I married a guy who's barely smarter than my idiot brother, I'll forever be asking myself."

"You married me to keep your sweet keister out of prison and yourself hidden from your Uncle's less than amicable associates. Remember THAT Sweet Cheeks. I can ruin you on so many levels with one simple phone call to the right people." sneered Scott.

This actually seemed to rattle Miss Westerman who then mumbled, "Well sit down so we can order dinner like a normal loving couple."

Hannibal was very intrigued by this conversation and would have pressed his luck and stayed to hear more but his keen eyes spotted his take-out order en route to the checkout desk as well as BA pacing in the reception area. The disguised Colonel stealthily made his way to the desk, paid for the food, and left with BA.

"Success Big Guy?" he asked

"Of course, my parts of the plans always work. How about you?" answered BA.

"I overheard some intriguing info. Let's go see what Face and Murdock have come up with."

With that the two men headed back to St. Mary's.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Murdock was waiting in the 'vette when Face returned.

"Hey Faceman, did Wally give you a reward for returning his wallet all safe, sound, and still stocked with his seven twenties?"

"In fact he did not. No one has any gratitude or manners these days." groused Face sarcastically. "Let's just hope he doesn't lose it again or that tracker BA hid in it will be pointless.

"Yeah, right on, Visage Guy. My quick yet thorough search of Wally's woe-be-gotten Ford -which by the way, Muchacho, has the same busted taillight as our Firestarter's sedan- only turned up two lost quarters and a crumpled paper with '84 gold bells' written on it." Murdock reported.

"84 gold bells? Could he have been looking for bells in the locker room? Why? Oh well wait until you hear what I uncovered … oh wait! Gold Bells! Oh I know what it all means….lets get back to St Mary's. I've got to talk with Hannibal!" Face exclaimed as he slammed the car into gear.

Once again Murdock had to make a frantic protective grasp for his ball cap.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Thirty minutes later the four soldiers were gathered in BA's PE office. Face and Murdock had charged and found Hannibal and the Big Guy huddled around a short way receiver, munching on takeout fries. Hannibal motioned for them to be quiet. A few seconds later Hannibal removed his head set and looked expectantly at his men.

"Well Lieutenant, did you make contact with the mark?" asked Hannibal

With a stare of derision, Face replied, "Oh Hannibal, please."

"Of course we did Colonel and jolly buckets of info too." supplied Murdock.

By this point BA was also listening to their conversation while keeping one ear under his headphones. "Well spill it cuz we've got stuff to say too. Stop wasting time."

Face quickly revealed that Wallace was definitely the thug behind the locker vandalism and the arson attack. He was also the brother of Miss Westerman the secretary.

"There was a family portrait with younger versions of her and Wallace hanging over the sofa. And you're gonna love who else was in that photograph." Face paused for effect.

"I'm sure I will. But she ain't just the secretary …she's the ring leader. Scott is clearly HER lackey as well as husband." revealed Hannibal. He then brought them up to speed on what he and BA had overheard. "She is frantic to recover some item that they believe is going to be in the upcoming auction. Her name is Brenda by the way."

"So Faceman who else was in that photograph? Hannibal didn't let you tell us." interjected BA

"Zeke Westerland! Sans any blue spray paint of course. AND I know exactly what they are searching for." replied Face.

"We're waiting,Kid." prompted Hannibal between puffs on his cigar

"They want the 1984 Gold Record that The Bells donated to the auction." Face primly declared

"Why on earth do they want that!?" exclaimed BA

"Where is it Muchacho?" asked Murdock eagerly.

" I have no idea why. And it isn't here yet. Charlotte King is bringing it herself the night of the auction. She and Billy are the volunteer celebrity hosts for the evening. " answered Face.

Their speculation was interrupted by the ringing phone on BA's desk. He answered it and passed the handset to Hannibal saying, "Its Maloney. He's got the test results."

"Hi Ed, thanks for the quick turn around. Whatcha got? … Two sets of prints…oh. I thought Scott looked familiar. Thanks Ed. No, we still have it under control. We will call you in for the final collar. ….Yeah, bye."

Three pairs of expectant eyes were focused on Hannibal as he hung up the phone.

"Well one set of prints belonged to Wallace. He in the system for a string of petty misdemeanors. The other set are in the system thanks in part to us. They belong to Karl Ryack know to us now as Ken Scott.

"Ryack? Dave Luna's thug?" recalled Murdock

"Yep that's him. But as Scott he seems to have grown a full head of hair and beard." replied Hannibal.

"He's dressing a hell of a lot better too." added Face. "That's why the name of the parent company tickled my memory - Rye Nack Industries. It's an entertainment corp so it did seem odd that it spun off a construction company."

"Don't care where his hair is or what he's wearing. A thug is a thug and this one needs pounding." growled BA.

"Steady Sergeant. You'll have that chance soon enough." promised Hannibal then he continued,

"Face, call up Charlotte. See if she can -quietly- come to town early and bring the trophy frame directly to us."

"Sure thing, Hannibal. I'm on it right now." said Face as he went to his office to get Charlotte's phone number.


	8. Chapter 8 The Bad Guys Reveal All

**EIGHT**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 3 Episode 11 "The Bells of St. Mary's". including but not limited to St. Mary's School, Angels Guardians, Sr. Catherine, Billy Rey King, Charlotte King, The Bells, Dave Luna, Ryack, and Zeke Westerland.

Timothy, Miss Chambers, Coach Boggs, Sr. Ruth, Sr. Paulette, Mr. Scott, and Ms Westerman, Wallace Westerman are my OCs as are any of the assorted students at St. Mary's.

Author's Notes: This takes place in my "A-team World" which I set up in my story "Chronicles of a Colonel". The Team has received not just pardons but full exoneration. They are free men and have established a private security company called A-team Security Co. After all who are better trained to chase thugs than these guys.

The seed for this story was planted by Peppe1951 who requested a story about the Team and their security company.

Summary: A revealing peak into the Bad Guys.

 **Return to St. Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Seven: The Bad Guys Reveal All**

"Hey Brenda, lookey here. Look what I've got **."** chirped Wallace as he stormed into a swanky apartment in a hip area of LA.

Brenda Westerman glared menacingly up from the document she was reading. Still seated at her marble topped desk she hissed, "What are you doing here, Wally. You know the deal! We aren't to be seen together. Especially NOT here!"

Scott-Ryack joined them from the hall, "This dolt can't follow even the simplest instructions. I keep telling you that."

"Oh stop harping on me both of you. I have good news. And I figured this was safer than a phone call. Plus I'm in my uniform so you can always tell your snotty neighbors I was here to deliver a piece of furniture or something."

Brenda sighed and with a mix of annoyance and boredom asked, "Fine, what the hell did you want to show me?"

Wallace triumphantly waved his wallet at them. "See I've got my wallet back and it wasn't with that stupid gun after all. And you two have been all over me about loosing the two things together. Don't you feel stupid now."

"Where'd ya find it?" asked Scott.

"Some goody goody returned it to me today. Said he found it on a sidewalk downtown. So it was no where near that stupid school. So relax about the gun now too."

"We can't relax about the gun you idiot! Your fingerprints are on it! I cant believe you were careless enough to drop it to begin with!" bellowed Scott

"Well that wasn't exactly my fault. My arm went numb after I slammed through that door and plowed over that nosy nun. I still can't move my arm right." whined Wallace.

"Shut up BOTH of you." Brenda ordered as she approached her brother and snatched the wallet, "Where did this Good Samaritan say he found it, again?"

"Just on a sidewalk downtown?"

"That's vague. You didn't ask for more detail?"

"No! Hey what ya tearing through it for? Everything is there. He didn't steal nothin'. HEY you're ripping it!"

Brenda slapped away Wallace's hands. And produced a small chip from the tattered faux leather. "Oh you sorry jackass! Its a freakin' tracker device. That wasn't a good doobie that was one of the guys who chased you after you failed to destroy the concession stand."

"Now they have this location!" exclaimed Scott

"Well how was I suppose to know?" Wallace whined plaintively .

"Did you tell him anything?"demanded Brenda

"Off course not. I threw him out ASAP!" Wally declared.

"THREW him OUT?" Brenda screeched. "He got into your house?"

"Only for a minute. He had a sneezing fit and dropped the wallet so he dove after it to pick it up." Wally explained defensively. "He was only in the room for like sixty seconds."

"What could he have seen in such little time." inquired Scott.

"Too much. I'd bet my life on that." Brenda pouted as she crushed the tracker under her stiletto heel.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Face returned from the office to say that, under the guise of finalizing details for the auction, he put a call into Charlotte and was waiting for her to call back.

"Well we just lost the wallet tracker, Hannibal." BA reported.

"Aw. That didn't last long. Did it give us anything?" Hannibal replied flatly

"An address in LA: 1005 El Nina Blvd."

"Hmm, isn't exactly Beverly Hills but I wouldn't mind a loft in that zip code." said Face.

"I wonder why Wally Boy is there." stated a curious Murdock.

"Based on what I saw today. My guess would be that he ran off to see his dear sister. Seems like her sort of address." Hannibal slyly answered.

"You of course realize that by destroying our tracker she's let us know that she's on to us." warned Faceman cynically.

"Yep. That just ups her anxiety and adds to our excitement." Hannibal quipped as he lit his cigar. The other three men rolled their eyes or groaned.

"He's on the jazz. He's on the jazz." BA grumbled, with a stifled giggle.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Brenda threw her brother out with the stiff warning to stay away from her, Scott, and the Damon offices, unless she told him otherwise. She also ordered him to report to his regular job and go about his daily life just like things were before she had enlisted him to swipe the trophy record. She slammed her apartment door as Wallace left.

"Are you ever going to explain to me why you want that damn record so badly and why it has to be such a secret?" her husband asked.

"OK fine. I guess it makes sense that you know. Maybe, if I do, you'll finally take this as seriously as you should. Sit."

Brenda then launched into her story of deception and double crossing:

"Ok as you know my Uncle Zeke raised Wally and me after our father, his brother, died in a car crash. As the man himself always said he was a "collector" and I always thought he simply added us to his collections. Life wasn't The Waltons but my brother and I did alright as long as we stayed out of dear Uncle Zeke's path.

Several years later he acquired recording holdings. That's how Luna Records came into our picture and we had the opportunity to meet. Then that greedy fool got all possessive of that singing group the Bells and incurred the wrath of those vigilantes, the A-team. You know how that played out. Zeke and Luna have nice comfy adjoining cells right now. And we ended up married.

Well the official investigation and trial opened all sorts of worm cans. One of the secrets I figured out was that Daddy's car wreck was no accident. Zeke had arraigned it. Just like he had seen to it that our mother ran off five years earlier. He kept us in his collections to gain complete control over Daddy's assets. I realized that if Zeke knew I knew this then my life wouldn't be worth squat to him. Hence how we ended up married, it helped me hide and reinvent myself. Until I could figure out a way to punish Zeke for killing Daddy.

I kept snooping and finally figured out that Zeke had millions hidden in overseas banks. The government didn't know about these stashes. Their fancy Ivy League educated accountants never found them. All I needed was the pass codes and the accounts would be mine. My Perfect revenge.

Killing Zeke wouldn't accomplish anything. But besting him in a game of hide and sneak. Taking something from him. Breaking up his collections. Well that would destroy him. Its not even the wealth its the idea that I ripped a possession from his talons that would matter and be the ultimate payback.

Now after years scouring his files and diaries I finally figured it out. He hid the codes inside the frame holding that ridiculous record. Now do you see why I need that trophy? And why we have to be so sneaky. I'm sure my dear Uncle has buyers set to go into that auction and protect his secret. If I openly bid on it he'd know why and he'd know where to find me."

"Oh. Now it all makes sense." Scott said sipping his whiskey. "Does Wallace know any of this?'

"Of course not. You don't share this sort of information with a moron."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(****the next day)

The morning light shone through Faces window as he spoke on his telephone. The rest of the Team werenlistening to his conversation.

"Ok thanks a lot, Charlotte. We will see you and Billy tonight. BA will pick you up at the Long Beach airport. …Yes that will be less noticeable. Keep the record in your carry-on." Face said as he hung up his phone.

Hannibal nodded approvingly.

"Their flight lands at 3pm" Face added.

"I'll have them back here before 4:30." declared BA.

The rest of the day passed in a seemingly normal way. True to his word BA returned to the school by 4:15pm. Everyone gathered in Face's office and Charlotte presented the framed album to Hannibal.

"Why would anyone want this thing so badly that they'd terrorize St. Mary's for it?" pondered Charlotte.

"Well there is a connection to Zeke Westerland, so I'd say the motivation is greed or power lust."replied Murdock.

"Well let's find out." Hannibal decreed as he took out his knife from his belt sheath. He used the blade to pry the sealed back off the frame. Once the pieces were separated he carefully peeled away the protective backing layers. Between the gold record and the felt he discovered an index card covered with handwriting. He glanced at it with a devilish grin and handed the card to Face.

"Well I'll be damned!" exclaimed the Lieutenant, "Pass codes for off shore bank accounts and safe deposit boxes."

"Niece Brenda is out to rob Uncle Zeke." explained Murdock.

"Seems you were correct with your predictions about motivation, Captain." praised Hannibal.

"Ok so now we know the score. How are we gonna make these suckers pay?" demanded BA.

"Oh we're gonna take them out to the Ball Game and serve them up some A-team peanuts and cracker-jack." declared Hannibal as he lit up his cigar.

"What exactly does THAT mean, Hannibal." asked Sister Catherine. Everyone jumped as none of them had heard her approach or seen her in the doorway.

"Come in Sister. Please shut the door and I'll explain everything." assured Hannibal as he gave up his chair to the nun

 **Additional Authors note:**

"The Waltons"

The Waltons is an American television series created by Earl Hamner, Jr., based on his book Spencer's Mountain and a 1963 film of the same name, about a family in rural Virginia during the Great Depression and World War II,

The Waltons television show aired on the CBS television network from 1971 thru 1981 with several TV movies into the early 1990's. It was produced by Lorimar Productions and distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution in syndication.

(Info gleaned from Wikipedia)


	9. Chapter 9 Priming the Pump

**NINE**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 3 Episode 11 "The Bells of St. Mary's". including but not limited to St. Mary's School, Angels Guardians, Sr. Catherine, Billy Rey King, Charlotte King, The Bells, Dave Luna, and Zeke Westerland.

Timothy, Miss Chambers, Coach Boggs, Sr. Ruth, Sr. Paulette, Mr. Scott, and Ms Westerman, Wallace Westerman are my OCs as are any of the assorted students at St. Mary's.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for returning to my story. I appreciate your continued interest and apologize for the overly extended time period since my last posting. My muse seemed to have gone AWOL but we have managed a reunion. I have a plan for the final crescendo of this piece in my mind and hope to wrangle it on to these cyber pages soon.

Summary: The Team baits their trap.

 **Return to St. Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Nine: Priming the Pump**

Sister Catherine took his vacated seat and looked expectantly at Hannibal. Her expression and demeanor demanding immediate candor. A childhood of responding to that countenance caused Faceman to begin an explanation. He brought Sister Catherine up to speed on everything they had uncovered.

"So the niece of that horrible man, Zeke Westerland, is behind all the troubles we've been having at the school. His nephew set fire to the Snack Shack and did the damage to the lockers and me? The sin runs deep in that family." Sister said when Face concluded his story.

Then turning her attention back to Hannibal she asked,"I trust you have a plan, Mr. Smith. I believe you were about to unveil it when I interrupted."

"Yes Sister I do. We are going to lure the vermin in and cage them up."

"Exactly how?" a new voice asked from the door which had been left ajar.

Everyone's eyes turned once again to the doorway, this time occupied by Lily Chambers.

Hannibal groaned and reached into his cigar pocket. "First thing the A-team is doing after this case is getting our hearing checked and then deep training to heighten and re-hone it." he mumbled to Face, who shrugged resignedly.

Lily pulled a desk chair up next to Sister Catherine and placed a reassuring grasp onto the nun's hands.

"Ok Hannibal EVERYONE is here now. Lay out your plan." BA impatiently demanded.

And that's just what the Colonel did.

# # # # #

The next morning at the strike of 9 am Face and Lily walked into the local radio station JYRP. Face had wrangled a complimentary chunk of airtime to advertise the auction. Charlotte was waiting for them in the lobby. Greetings were exchanged and Face passed out the scripts he had written.

"Ok Ladies, are you both comfortable with your parts?" he asked.

They nodded as they scanned their sheets.

"Are you sure about this, Face?" Lily asked.

'You were there when Hannibal laid out his plan. This fits right in with that." Face replied. Then smiled to himself that she had used his familiar nickname.

Just then the DJ came out to greet and meet them. "Hello there, Folks. I'm Ed Medeiros aka Early Eddie of the Airwaves. The morning DJ here at JYRP."

Everyone shook hands and Face made the proper introductions. Early Eddie scanned their script and declared it airwaves ready. Then he led the group into the studio. Their time slot was scheduled for 9:15 am. Right on cue Early Eddie launched into Face's script.

" _Good Morning LA. Sure hope you're enjoying waking up to the smooth sounds JYRP is sending out to you this morning. We'll be right back to the hip shaking and shoulder rocking melodies in a few moments but first I'd like to turn over my mike to raise your awareness of a local event that we here at JYRP and our listeners should go out and support._ _Here to tell you more is none other than the lead singer of the platinum selling singing group The Bells, Miss Charlotte King herself!"_

 _"Well thank you Early Eddie for such a warm welcome. I'm here today to talk about the Charity Auction for Saint Mary's School. My brother and I are both alumni of the school and hold it very dear to our hearts. The school is raising funds to rebuild and expand their campus. This coming Friday night, I will be the master of ceremonies at the auction after which I will perform a concert."_

 _"That certainly sounds like an exciting night and a righteous cause. What are the details, Miss King?"_

 _"Well Eddie, I"ll let Miss Lily Chambers of St. Mary's fill in all those blanks."_

 _"Thank you Charlotte. The auction will be taking place on Friday night at 7:30 and be followed by your concert for those in attendance. We hope to raise our financial goal through the small entry fee and the auction itself. We have many desireable items and services up for bid. But the pièce de résistance of the inventory is the authentic Gold record of The Bells hit song "Right Straight into my Heart" autographed by you and your fellow Bells."_

 _"It was our pleasure to donate it to your worthy cause. I've enjoyed seeing the students admiring it while its been on display in the Trophy Hall at the school. I hope they wont miss it too much once it is sold to the most generous bidder tomorrow night."_

 _"Well they have one more day to admire it. We will remove it tomorrow morning when we put the final organizing touches in place for the evening events."_

 _"Ok Listeners you heard these fine ladies. Make your way over to St Mary's tomorrow night. Tickets are still available at the school and the door. You'll get a melodious concert from Miss King and while you're there bid on the wonderful merchandise. Who knows, if you're generous enough, you could walk out with The Bells first Gold Record. The song that announced and cemented their reign as Pop goddesses. I"ll play that song right now to further inspire you all."_

Back in the lobby Face congratulated the women on their perfect performances. Charlotte expressed concern about announcing to the world where the record was. Face assured her once again that this revelation is exactly what Hannibal wanted.

"Won't Brenda and her goons make a run for it? What about the kids at school?" Charlotte fretted.

"BA, Murdock, and Hannibal haven't let the school out of their sight. I'll be back there too in less than fifteen minutes. Don't worry. We have it all under control. The next part is going to be a piece of cake." Face replied.

"And Sister Catherine has declared today an half day dismissal and tomorrow a no classes day so the school can be readied for the auction and show. The kids will not be in the danger zone." Lily added.

They parted in the parking lot Charlotte returned to her hotel while Face and Lily headed to the school.

# # # # #

"Good to have you back Lieutenant! I heard the radio piece...NICE. That ought to shake the chimes on Westerland"s niece's alarm clock." Face beamed under his Colonel's praise.

"Murdock and BA are out by the batting cages. Go help them finish up our surprise for our expected uninvited guests." instructed Hannibal

"All right, Colonel." Face responded as he placed his suit jacket in Sr. Mary's office and rolled up his sleeves.

"What can I do Hannibal?" asked Lily.

"Right now the best place for you is the main office. You know the families and the support staff. Keep an eye out for any unfamiliar people or odd activity. Use the walkie-talkie in there to let us know immediately if you see anything awry."

Lily went off to monitor the door and the security cameras that BA had installed earlier that morning. The students were dismissed at 11:30 and by 11:45, after a thorough sweep by Sr. Catherine, all children and staff had vacated the building.

"Lieutenant you're back inside. I trust that means that all the preparations are in place." Hannibal challenged as Face, Murdock, and BA entered the trophy hall.

"Yes Colonel, Operation Cracker Jack is ready to be deployed at any moment" Murdock quickly responded, cutting off Face

"Ok team. Now we wait for Brenda and Crew to make their move." declared a jazzing Hannibal.

"Sister, please, reconsider and go wait at Angels Guardians until we complete this mission." pleaded Face.

"Now Templeton, don't start up again. And I grew immune to those baby blues many moons ago. I am staying right here. I promise to keep inside my office behind a locked door but I will be on campus watching through BA's cameras."

"Ill be with her too." vowed Lily.

"Alrighty then. Let's all grab some quick grub then take our places. The next move belongs to the slimeballs but I have a feeling they wont make us wait long." said Hannibal

 _(Meanwhile at Brenda's **************************)_

"Oh my, did you just hear that radio announcement?" asked Scott asked incredulously.

"Of course I did. For once listening to that foul station has paid off." sneered Brenda. "We have just found our opportunity. Call my idiot brother and tell him to meet us at your office."

One hour later Brenda had laid out her scheme to Scott and Wally.

"Are you sure about this? Going in there in broad daylight? Why don't we wait until tonight and just go in and grab it then?" asked Wally.

"Because you jackass, you've already tried that and failed miserably!" hollered Brenda. "No, this time I am going along to supervise and make sure you don't screw up again."

"The A-team is sure to be lurking around guarding the place." warned Scott cautiously.

"I'm sure they are. That's why I'm going to keep the nun very busy. She will be our insurance policy." hissed Brenda.

 _ **Author's note: *******************_

 _I based the title of the fictional Bells' song "Right Straight into my Heart" from the lyrics being sung by the women in the Season 3 Episode 11 "The Bells of St. Mary's. As always I neither created nor own any of it. All credit due to Mr. Cannell and his associates._


	10. Chapter 10 Ringing the Bad Guys' Bells

**Ten**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from episodes "The Bells of St. Mary's" and "A Small and Deadly WR" including but not limited to St. Mary's School, Angels Guardians, Sr. Catherine, Ed Maloney, Billy Rey King, Charlotte King, The Bells, Dave Luna, and Zeke Westerland.

Timothy, Miss Chambers, Coach Boggs, Sr. Ruth, Sr. Paulette, Mr. Scott, Brenda Westerman, and Wallace Westerman are my OCs as are any of the assorted students at St. Mary's.

Author's Notes: This takes place in my "A-team World" which I set up in my story "Chronicles of a Colonel". The Team has received not just pardons but full exoneration. They are free men and have established a private security company called A-team Security Co. After all who are better trained to chase thugs than these guys.

The seed for this story was planted by Peppe1951 who requested a story about the Team and their security company.

Summary: The Team drops the hammer on the bad guys.

 **Return to St. Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Nine: Ringing the Bad Guys' Bells.**

Hannibal stood boldly, and cockily lit his cigar.

'Nice Guys, This will do just fine." he congratulated as he surveyed their handiwork. BA had repurposed the pitching machines and set them up in the trophy hall of the school.

"I took the safety settings off the machines, Hannibal. A direct hit from these balls ought to knock the stuffing out of any turkey who's fool enough to invade this school." BA decreed while grinding his fists together in anticipation.

"Yes sir-ee our line of offense is all set to go, Colonel." announced Murdock as he juggled three baseballs.

"Hey put those back! Stop messing with my ammo you walking, talking box of cracker jacks!" flustered BA. Murdock sheepishly complied.

"You're rather quiet, Lieutenant anything on your mind?" Hannibal asked Face. Immediately Face came to full attention and reflexively denied any concerns.

"Then why are you huddled in that corner lost in thought?" Hannibal challenged.

"Alright. I just wish that Sister Catherine had agreed to leave the campus. She and Lily don't need to be here." admitted Face.

"I understand your point, Face but they have made up their minds. As long as they stay locked in Sister's office they'll be fine." Hannibal replied.

Just then the walkie-talkie on Hannibal's hip buzzed to life. The Colonel responded to it and Sr. Catherine's voice came over the line, "Hannibal, we can see two men slipping in by the cafeteria windows. We see them clearly on BA's cameras."

"Roger that Sister. We'll take it from here. And for Face's sake please double check the lock on your door."

"Tell Templeton that we've placed my armchair against the locked door." Sister affectionately replied. Face smiled, comforted by this information.

"Ok men, places." ordered Hannibal

# # # # #

(At that moment)

Scott and Westerman finished slithering past the window and crept through the cafeteria. They were their way down the middle school hallway.

"It sure is a lucky break that there aren't any miserable brats here today." yammered Wally.

"Just keep your mouth shut and your mind on the job. You can't screw up this time!" growled Scott "The kids may not be here but I guarantee the A-team is."

"Brenda said she had a plan for that too." snapped Wally.

By this point they reached the end of the corridor, where it connected into the trophy hall. At the far end of that space the two ruffians ogled the trophy case. In the middle, bathed in a warm light, was the coveted gold record. Wally giggled greedily. After scanning the hallway and determining it empty, the men approached the case. Scott tried to open the sliding glass front and learned it was locked. Impatient beyond control, Wally used the pipe in his hand to smash the glass.

As the shards fell to the floor Hannibal emerged from the nurses office and stood authoritatively behind the invaders.

"Now now, is that anyway to treat school property? Looks like you boys want detention."

Wally and Scott swirled to confront their antagonizer.

"Good to see that your hair grew back Ryack." quipped Hannibal.

"You're not going to win this time old man." sneered Scott as he lunged toward Hannibal.

Wally was about to follow suit but he had failed to notice Face emerge from the coaches room right behind the trophy case. Face dove and tackled the dimwitted thug before he could move. Those two wrestled on the floor while Hannibal and Scott boxed it out, exchanging harsh blows.

# # # # #

(Meanwhile in the main office)

Sister Catherine and Lily were keeping watch on the cctv screen. They watched as Scott and Westerman snuck down the corridor. Then the system switched to the view of the front door.

"Oh no! That's Timothy lurking in the bushes! He must be trying to help again." Lily announced.

"That child! I swear I haven't had one like him since...since Templeton was that age. I was a lot younger and had more stamina then." declared Sister, worry darkening her eyes. Before the women could react they saw a Blond grab Tim by his shirt collar and drag him to the intercom at the main door. Then they heard the call buzzer hum.

Sister Catherine opened the line, "Yes?"

"If you want to keep this kid alive you best come to this door." hissed Brenda waving her pistol near Tim's head.

# # # # # #

(Back in the Trophy Hall)

Face and Hannibal had taken the upper hand in their battle. They shoved Wally and Scott up against the wall. Face was brandishing the steel pipe that he'd seized from his opponent. He was fighting the urge to inflict more damage onto the creep who had injured Sister Catherine. Hannibal was just about to deliver one of his classic zingers when he was interrupted by a cruel almost maniacal voice,

"Don't gloat too much Whitey. You're in no position to do so."

The heroes turned to look at their new problem. Face paled.

"Drop the pipe Blue Eyes or this nun has breathed her last lungful," demanded Brenda as she thrust her gun up against Sister's ribs. Sister gasped in pain.

A furtive glance to his Colonel was met with a small nod and Face instantly released the pipe.

"Get the damn record, Wally!" Brenda ordered then she added, "And you two. Move over to that janitors closet."

"Aw sweetheart. We are the least of your worries just wait until dear Uncle Zeke hears about all this. There won't be any place for you to hide then." taunted Hannibal as he and Face slowly approached the closet.

Brenda laughed coldly,"I've gotten away with it for years Smith. This here record will give me access to all that's left and trust me, it's enough for me to disappear so well that no one -not even Zeke -will ever find me."

"God will always be able to find you, dear." interjected Sister Catherine. Face shot her a look that pleaded for her to remain quiet.

"God gave up on me a long long time ago Mother Superior." snarled Brenda.

They were at the closet door now. Brenda ordered Face to open it and told her henchmen to shove the heroes inside and jam the lock. She forced Sister to hold the record.

As soon as Face flung open the door, he and Hannibal dropped to their knees. A barrage of baseballs erupted from the room followed by BA and Murdock pushing two hyper powered pitching machines. Murdock was loudly and operatically singing "Take Me Out to the Ballgame". Bruised and dazed Wally made a run for the nearest corridor, with Hannibal hot on his tail. Scott tried to hold his ground and quickly found himself exchanging fists with BA. Murdock took a moment to turn off their baseball cannons.

Face sprung forward to rescue Sr. Catherine. Brenda was dragging her toward the main office with the intent to escape out the front door. She saw Face pursuing her and jammed the gun against Sister's chest. Face paused, raised his hands, and went into negotiation mode.

He didn't need to speak though, because at that exact moment Lily materialized behind Brenda and whacked her soundly upside the head with Wally's discarded pipe. Brenda collapsed like a deflated bounce house. Sister ran to Face.

In mere seconds Murdock and Hannibal cuffed the semi lucid Wally and Scott together and chained them to the support pole in the middle of the hall. Brenda was completely unconscious. After a quick check to ensure that she was breathing, Hannibal cuffed her as a precaution and moved her near the goons. BA went to call Maloney so he could send officers to arrest the sorry bunch.

Face had checked over Sister Catherine and determined that she was unhurt then he'd gone to Lily. She was still standing in the doorway utterly stunned. Face gently relived her of the pipe which was still in her hand and led her over to a bench in the hall.

"Lily? Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded mutely. Sister handed him a paper cup with some water from the nearby bubbler.

"Here, Lily, drink this." he said. She began to come out of her daze, looked around at the aftermath and began to laugh. Laugh as only the truly relieved can.

"Oh wow! You guys did it! We did it. Even I did it!" she stammered. Sister and Face joined in on her contagious laughter.

"Yes Miss Chambers, you certainly did. Thanks for the assist. Hey with a swing like that you might consider trying out for the Dodgers." teased Hannibal

BA returned from the main office with a very excited Timothy in tow. He'd seen the entire battle thanks to the cctv. Brenda had thought she'd left him and Lily tied to the radiator when she took Sr. Catherine hostage. But Tim was crafty enough to have palmed his pocket knife so once Brenda left he was able to free himself and Lily. For once he'd been obedient and stayed in the office when Lily had run out to help rescue Sister Catherine.

The adrenaline started to wan and everyone began to relax. Murdock suddenly chirped, "Oh no Faceman!" Everyone anxiously look to the pilot. He was near the shattered trophy case, holding a mangled plaque.

"I'm sorry Face, but those goons busted up your 1968 All City Quarterback award. Your Number 8 looks like a sad little squiggle now." Face looked a bit crestfallen.

"Don't worry Captain Murdock. I have duplicate photographs. Templeton was always willing to pose for multiple pictures." said Sister Mary. Now everyone laughed wholeheartedly.

Hannibal unleashed a dashing devilish smile and declared,

"I love it when a plan comes together."


	11. Chapter 11 Celebrations

**Eleven**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from episodes "The Bells of St. Mary's" and "A Small and Deadly WR" including but not limited to St. Mary's School, Angels Guardians, Sr. Catherine, Ed Maloney, Billy Rey King, Charlotte King, The Bells, Dave Luna, and Zeke Westerland.

Timothy, Miss Chambers, Coach Boggs, Sr. Ruth, Sr. Paulette, Mr. Scott, Brenda Westerman, and Wallace Westerman are my OCs as are any of the assorted students at St. Mary's.

Author's Notes: Thank you all for your interest and loyalty to this story. I thought I was done at Hannibal's "I love it when a plan comes together." But then I realized I really wanted to let everyone know how the auction went. LOL.

Summary: Celebrating at the Auction Gala.

 **Return to St. Mary's: A Case Close to Their Hearts: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Eleven: Celebrations**

Each member of the A-team looked extraordinarily dapper in their tuxedos. They were seated at the table of honor along side Sister Catherine and Lily. Lily was stunning in a burgundy one shoulder tea length evening gown. Timmy was there too because Sister said he earned a place for his willingness to protect the school. BA and Face had taken him to rent a tux that morning and the boy was enthralled by his first formal event.

"Sister I'm having such an awesome night. The guys at the house are going to be so jealous that I got to come tonight." Tim gushed sipping his Rob Roy and trying to look as stalwart as BA.

"I'm happy you're happy Timothy. You earned this but I trust you won't be gloating to your roommates." Sister Catherine replied.

"Yeah bragging ain't cool, Little brother." added BA

"I won't brag. But I will tell them all about tonight." Timmy said carefully. Everyone at the table chuckled indulgently.

"Lily would you care to dance? A lady looking as lovely as you should not spend all night hidden behind a table." invited Face adding his dazzling smile for good measure. Lily accepted and they joined other couples already dancing along to the ballad Charlotte was singing. Their table mates watched the pair and continued conversing.

"So Hannibal what is going to happen to Brenda and the others?" asked Sister.

"They are in jail awaiting their hearing. Between the evidence we collected, the footage from the cctv, and all our testimony they are all looking at long prison terms. Brenda really pumped her punishment by taking you hostage. I'm confident none of them will be a danger to you or the school ever again." Hannibal answered.

"And don't fret Sister C, we'll be with you anytime you have to be a witness or anything like that." Murdock promised. BA nodded his agreement.

"Ok enough of this unpleasantness. Let's focus on this lovely evening. The auction went very well we sold each item up for bid. And really you've done so much for us already you all didn't need to bid and win the Gold Record."

"It was our pleasure." Hannibal politely replied. "Besides it will look incredible in the office at A-team Security and prove that we've provided services to stars."

Face and Lily returned to the table just as the caterers were serving dessert. Everyone enjoyed the confection with coffees -of course BA and Tim had milk. Then they listened to Charlotte's performance. With everyone in such a celebratory mood, BA didn't even so much as sneer when Murdock began to sing and swoon along to the music. All too soon, Charlotte concluded the final song of her concert. The audience applauded and she began to take her bows. Her brother and co-host Billy walked on stage and took the mike.

'Ladies and Gentlemen can we have one more round of applause for this wonderful singer and gorgeous lady. My big sister Charlotte King."

The crowd enthusiastically complied. Then Billy continued,

'The final computations and tabulations are in. We are ready to announce the outcome of your generosity and commitment to Saint Mary's School. Sister Catherine, could you make your way on stage so we can present you the cash box."

Sister rose from the table. Face held her chair aside and offered his arm to gallantly escort her up the steps and to the microphone. Urged by a nervous grip on his elbow, Face remained at her side on the stage. Charlotte was now holding the ceremonial cash box which has been designed and decorated by the First Graders of the school. Billy referenced his notes once more and addressed Sister and the crowd,

"It is with great glee and humble appreciation that I share with you that our auction and gala raised 64,475 dollars!"

Applause erupted as Charlotte placed the vibrantly adorned cash box in Sister's trembling hands.

"Excuse the cliche but, Wait there's more!" announced Billy. The crowd quieted to an excited low hum.

"As you know I played football here for St. Mary's. That was my doorway to a college football scholarship and onto a professional career as a player and now a recruiter for the Hollywood Hurricanes. Well my team informed me this morning that it would be matching all funds raised tonight. So, Sister Catherine, it is my honor to inform you that the Hurricanes will be donating 65,000 dollars to the building fund. Therefore our school has raised 129,475 dollars to build a brand new athletic complex!"

The hall erupted into cheers and whistles. Sister was agog and truly grateful for Face's steadying arm which was now gently against her back. She stepped up to the microphone stand,

"Let me begin by thanking each and every person here tonight as well as our benefactors who donated tonight's auction items. Charlotte and Billy have done a marvelous job hosting tonight's festivities and Charlotte's performance was breath taking. Now Billy has simply floored me by announcing the patronage of his team. This fund raiser has exceeded all my hopes and dreams. Our students will reap the benefits for years and years. You have all been instruments of God tonight through which he has worked a miracle. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Face lead his guardian back to her seat. Charlotte seized the mike and said, 'Well this deserves some extra celebrating!" She signaled the musicians and launched into an encore rendition of "Right Straight into my Heart!" She even pulled a star struck Timothy up on stage to be her dance partner.

It had truly been a magical night for all.


End file.
